


Inside Out

by WhiteWitchDark



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWitchDark/pseuds/WhiteWitchDark
Summary: An old masseffectkink prompt fill I found on my hard drive.Prompt: Turian Groin Plate Fucking
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Inside Out

Garrus collapsed back onto the bed, and Shepherd followed, her slim, odd hands not losing their grip on his cowl or on the bit just under his fringe that made his eyes cross. She was down to a bra and knickers, the rest mixed in with all his stuff and scattered over the floor, chairs… he thought her sock had landed on the table. He arched into her, his train of thought joining the stars above him as she ground against his loosening plates and he purred in pleasure.

And then, suddenly, she stopped, leaning up and away from him, the oddest expression on her face. Slightly disorientated by the abrupt change, he ran the last few minutes through his head, had he done anything odd by human standards, anything that could be taken as insult? Okay, humans didn’t vocalize the way turians did, but she’s never seemed put off by the non-human sounds before. Come to think of it, she’d always seemed intrigued by the sounds he made. Granted, this was only the third time, it was only the second night since they came back through the Omega Relay . She sat back onto her heels and looked over him, the odd expression still on her face.

“What?” he asked cautiously.

“I was just thinking…” she trailed off.

“Thinking what?” it was only force of will that kept the anxiety out of his voice. They were out of danger (mostly). This wasn’t a one-last-night-before-we-die anymore. Granted he wasn’t sure what it was, but it would be perfectly understandable if she wanted to end this because she had only wanted a one-night stand. He just… had really, _really_ hoped she wanted more.

She laughed nervously, “I was just thinking that I have no idea what you like. What turians like, I mean. I know about your fringe, and your… your penis obviously, but that’s about it.

“I’m not sure what you mean?” he hedged, and he really wasn’t, but he had an inkling and it wasn’t anywhere he wanted to go. It was probably the stereotypical breakup reason with non-turians.

Shepherd blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and fidgeted, “It’s okay, I mean I’m not sure I want your talons inside me anytime soon, but I was just wondering what else I would be doing if I was turian. If you don’t want me to, that’s okay… I’m…” she trailed off, fidgeted some more and tried to look anywhere but at him. The problem was her eyes kept being drawn to his genital slit.

“Ok, right…” his guess had been right, but, “Wait, you want my talons _inside_ you?” That was… “Humans do that?”

“Yeah, with fingers.” Shepherd shrugged, wriggling hers, “Not with sharp talons. She wiggled her fingers at him. He hummed back, looking at her fingers with… something she couldn’t identify.

“Guess not many more human/asari couples get that far then turian/asari ones.” He was still looked at her fingers as he said it.

“What do you mean?”

“Asari… they have a real thing about putting anything inside them. It’s considered deviant.”

“What?”

“Well, they don’t need to, do they and well… it feels just as good without actual penetration. It’s frowned on it their culture, unhygienic.” He flicked his gaze up to meet her eyes for a moment before looking back at her fingers. He caught her hand in his.

“I never knew that.”

“I never knew humans were okay with putting things inside, other than the obvious of course.”

Shepherd giggled suddenly and a faint red flush spread across her cheeks. Garrus didn’t say anything, just tilted his head to one side as he fiddled with her hand.

She shook her head, “Sorry, I just had an image of dragging you into a sex shop and explaining what goes where. The alliance is still trying to keep human sexual practises out of the galactic spotlight until they have a better handle on other species’ opinions. It’s probably why a frigid asshole like Udina got one of the top jobs.” She shrugged helplessly, “So turians like things inside?” Her eyes were drawn back to his slit, “Do you want me to…”

He slowly lowered her hand to the gap between the plates, pressing her fingers between them. The awkward conversation has caused the plates to start tightening again, but the small, soft, nimble human digits still had plenty of room to slip it.

“You’ll have to tell me if I do something wrong?” shepherd breathed as she curled her fingertips around the inside edge, gently massaging the spongy tissue on the underside of the plates. It felt a like her own insides, but with a hard layer on one side, like pressing through to bone. Garrus shuddered beneath her. He was purring again. She felt around the edge, changing her grip and her stroke until she could make him squirm against her hand, and arch into it. His breathing was laboured, but his cock hadn’t come out yet.

She frowned a little, and then pushed her fingers further in, stroking further until she found the ridge of muscle slightly further down than expected. When she ran her nail down the length, Garrus almost came off the bed, hunching over, and his hand holding her wrist as he gasped for breath, “Shit…”

He slowly pulled her fingers out and his cock followed, pressing through the plates. Her other hand came up to run along the length of it, “Okay?” she asked nervously.

“Yeah, more than okay.” He dropped back onto the pillows, releasing her wrist.

Shepherd dipped her fingers right back in. Garrus tensed and shuddered, hissing something that made her translator spit random sounds into her ear. She guessed it was a curse. Cerberus didn’t download that part of the language lexicons for their troops. She made a mental note to get it herself.

She dug in a bit harder, slipping most of her hand in, and found where his cock connected to his insides. Playing with that made his shiver and moan, his breathing ragged, his eyes wide open and fixated on her, as he hunched forward again A bit of manoeuvring on her part and she got her hand right the way round his cock. She stroked him on the inside, picking up the motion with the other hand outside his body. The first beads of precum squeezed out with her movement, glistening at the apex of his sex and a string of gibberish sounded in her ear. Yep, definitely needed the swear word lexicon. Garrus threw himself backwards onto the bed, arching up as much as he could under her weight, his talons grasping at the sheets. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched one snag the sheet and begin to tear through it. 

Releasing her hold, she explored further down, wondering if turians had balls in there too. She found something, but it wasn’t balls; a soft fleshy ‘V’ of muscle that sucked on her fingers and seemed to move. Garrus let out a strangled gasp and grabbed her wrists, “Don’t!”

“Okay.” She left it alone, curiosity eating at her and returned to her explorations. Eventually, she brought her hands back to the cock of the man beneath her, sliding her hands along it on both sides of his plates. His eyes were glazed where they watched her, his hips shifting with her strokes.

“Shep...pherd, I’m going to come!” he hissed.

She smirked in response, “Guess I’m going to get a pearl necklace then.”

He had a moment to look confused before every muscle tensed, and his back arched again, almost dislodging her. Cum sprayed up against her chest, the fine mist sticking to the material of her bra in droplets and coating her chest. She tightened her grip and stoked again and again, each one bringing a mist-fine spray of turian semen. On the last stroke, a shudder ran through him and the tension drained away. Shepherd stopped moving and gently pulled her hand out.

Garrus opened pleasure glazed eyes and watched the smirk of pride slide across her face. He reached up and pulled her down against him, “What does a pearl necklace have to do with anything?”

Shepherd giggled, “Human cum is globulous. When a bloke comes on a woman’s chest, he’s said to have given her a pearl necklace. “

“Weird species.”

Suddenly, Shepherd sat up, “What was that thing?”

“What thing?” Garrus hedged.

“You know; that bit you asked me to leave alone? The bit that was sucking on my fingers?”

“Oh that…” Garrus shrugged, “So human’s really put their fingers in each other?”

Shepherd arched an eyebrow; Garrus grabbed her and rolled over until he was above her. Damn turian stamina. She wanted an answer, damn it, and she was going to get one. The tip of a talon drew across her soaking wet centre, slipping under the sopping cloth. Maybe the answer could wait till later…  
  



End file.
